


A Unicorn Secret

by ArchangelAmvs



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Bottom Bilbo, Daddy Elrond, Eventual Brother Thorin, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, M/M, Shapeshifter Bilbo, Sweet Bilbo, Unicorn Bilbo, planning to rewrite first three chapters eventually, smut later on, writing gets better in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAmvs/pseuds/ArchangelAmvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hobbits have a secret.. a secret that will change everything. My name is Bilbo Baggins, the first child ever born of a Took and a Baggins. He is the one that was chosen to have the power of the unicorn...<br/>Story will be better than the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Proulouge

Hobbits were known as a peaceful race. Kind and generous with no use for wealth, who thrive with touch and good company. Hobbits were skilled at growning things to the point of it being supernatural. 

When Yavanna created Hobbits she gave them a special bond with all things living and light. One day a unicorn sick and dying the last of its kind wandered into the shire, where he was taken care of by two hobbit families. On his death bed he looked to the Tooks and Baggins family's and told them that for their kindness he would gice them a gift. 

The unicorn would live on in their family lines, every few generations a baby will be born with a special birthmark a horn with a star on the end. All things light and life will adore them, for they are the last a shapeshifter unicorn with the magic that follows, but beware for things of darkness, death, and greed would seek to corrupt or kill them. 

This hobbit will be able to speak the language of the animals and plants. This hobbit will be able to change everything, they have the power to bring a golden age. To do what the Unicorns have always done, battle darkness and be the only being that can kill a dragon...  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N  
So there is the first chapter of my new story don't worry I know it is short and the next chapter is being typed as we speak it will probably be uploaded sometime tonight or tommorow.


	2. The Birth of a Chosen

Everyone had said it was a blessing when Bungo Baggins married Belladonnna Took. Uniting the shire's two strongest families. They were even happier to see that marriage didn't dampen Belladonna's adventurous spirit. When Belladonna decided to take a break from adventures it surprised many hobbits, until Bungo and his wife announced her pregnancy, and on the day of the birth it seemed like everything held its breath. The wind, The trees, and the hobbits waiting outside the door all seemed to be frozen all afraid to break the silence. Then right as the wolves began to howl and break the spell the piercing cry of a newborn filled the air. After a few moments Bungo, and the Thain came out of the smial baby in hand.

Bungo smiled wildly and said "My son, has the mark, he's the Unicorn!"

Everyone cheered while Bungo looked down at where Bilbo cuddled in his blanket birthmark over his heart..

As the years went by Bilbo grew and started to learn control. When he was 5 he transformed the first time, his magic making it's first appearance months later.   
Gandalf hadn't visited since Bilbo was 4, as time went on Bilbo grew more accustomed to his powers and his control grew. Animals flocked to him and no one would ever forget the image he made with a bird on his shoulder and a bunny curled in his lap, laying there content while allowing Bilbo to run his fingers through it's fur. The only people who knew about the hobbits and the Unicorn were the elves since they also had a close bond with nature.

Bilbo had spent a lot of time with lord Elrond. One winter when they went to visit he had learned Fighting, healing, and even magic from the elves that seemed to love Bilbo. Adoring the way he sucked up information like a sponge. Bilbo and Bungo taught them a few of their recipes since one of them was lord Elronds favorite, he kept insisting that the cooks didn't make it like the Baggins' did anyway.

The next year and just a few years from Bilbo's majority. When the worst winter in recorded history nailed Hobbiton. The night and days going from a pleasant chill to bone numbing overnight, a lot of crops froze before they could be harvested but then less than a week later the Brandywine froze...

 

Bilbo curled up with his parents, to conserve warmth all three of them curled into as many blankets and sweaters as they could stand and huddled together by the fire. They still ate 7 meals a day knowing if they cut back they would lose of their insulated body fat, and with temperatures so low any less body fat would get you killed. So they made a soup mostly of broth and a thickener, with vegetables or meats when they could spare them. Whenever Bilbo looked outside he found a world all but drowning in white. The show reaching close to half way up the door, he knew that in the morning his parents would brave the snow to go forage and gather firewood. Since the Orcs are usually less active in the daylight.

Bilbo wished he could go out there with them and help, but he knew that he would be more of a danger than helpful, being the Unicorn shape shifter dark things like Orcs would be drawn too him. The only reason they couldn't tell exactly where he was is because Lord Elrond had ordered a ward set up on the smial so that Orcs would know he was in the shire but not where. So he was confined to the house, as the sun rose things grew quiet. 

The screams of the night finally done. Now Bilbo knew everyone would try and rebuild there defenses, restock what they could, and see what was left of the dead. Their was never enough time to bury them and the small trench they had dug to hopefully hide them till they could have a proper burial, was quickly becoming a mass grave. 

The fragility of life truly hit home for Bilbo, seeing the white snow drowned with red just to be covered again almost as quickly by the heavy snowfall. It was shortly after his parents left when Bilbo heard a call outside the garden. There lying in the snow was a young hobbit boy bleeding heavily on the snow.  
Bilbo froze with his hand on the door handle, 'I'm not supposed to go outside.. but if I don't he'll die' Thought Bilbo.

Bilbo had always been skilled in healing, almost as good as the elves. They had sent a message to the elves for aid but they weren't there yet. In Bilbo's mind there wasn't a question of if the elves would come but when they would make it. Bilbo hesitated another few seconds before realizing that if he let that boy die than he was no less of a murder than the orcs. So taking a deep breath he opened the door and ran outside. Kneeling beside the boy he tried to judge where all the blood was coming from. The longer Bilbo was outside the more likely orcs would find them, but if he moved him before he knew what was wrong he could make it worse.

So forcing himself to stay calm he tried to get the young hobbit's attention "Where are you hurt? Listen you have to stay awake." Bilbo told him feeling under his shirt to look for a puncture.

Then he found it, there was a stab wound on his upper abdomen maybe 2 inches below his ribs. Bilbo felt dread fill him when slightly above that his chest had all but been caved in. He knew that the hobbit couldn't be moved, it was a miracle that he had made it here as is. Which meant Bilbo would have to try and heal him out here with magic. For a split second it flashed through his mind that the minute he used unicorn magic the orcs would find him. It didn't matter if orcs were weaker in the light, but leaving him was out of the question' Bilbo thought to himself his hands already assuming a healing position.

This hobbit obviously wanted to live and if he wasn't giving up than neither would Bilbo "Listen to me, I am going to try to heal you but you have to fight. You have to want to live more than you have ever wanted anything!" Bilbo told him knowing that without his help Bilbo would fail he wasn't strong enough to heal a person who didn't badly want to live yet especially in this hobbits current condition.

Bilbo reached deep inside himself and felt his magic rush to his fingertips and the words fall from his lips on instinct different for every person but always similar "Heal this being, who's will to fight stands in bold defiance. Protect this light, this spark of life, guard it from evil, give him the strength to stand against death with the same unstoppable will he used to cling to life." Bilbo could fell the birthmark over his chest glow bright and burn but he knew better than to stop.

Over and over those words fell from his lips in quiet rapid succession he could sense the orcs coming closer but he had to finish the body beneath him gave a groan when his ribs mended one being dislodged from his lung. Bilbo himself gave a light groan when he felt his magic starting to heal the internal bleeding that painful burning having spread from just his chest to everywhere as his magic ran its course.

Bilbo heard footsteps running towards him and his mothers voice say "Bilbo, What are you doing!"

Before Bilbo could answer her she noticed the hobbit that Bilbo was healing Belladonna gasped "Drogo Baggins, what was he doing out at night." Then shaking   
her head she said "Bilbo the orcs are coming we have to get you inside!"

Bilbo shook his head and threw gritted teeth said "We can't, if we move him before the magic is done, He'll die!"

Belladonna looked over at Bungo and they both nodded Bungo looked at his son and said "Alright son we will buy you as much time as we can. The minute he is healed you hide in the house."

Bungo ruffled his sons hair and Belladonna kissed his forehead before saying "We love you so much Bilbo."

Then Bilbo could only stare in horror as they ran off to face the orcs and try and get him time. Tears streaming down his face he turned his attention to who he now knows is his cousin Drogo he could hear the fighting and he knew he would never see his parents again. After a few more moments he feels a give in his gut as his power pulls back its job complete. Right as orcs easily a dozen round a snow drift, There blades stained with blood. Without thinking about it Bilbo shifts into his unicorn form he knows Drogo will wake any second now and then they could hide so with Drogo laying directly behind him he reared up his deadly front hooves swinging he hits on of the orcs in the head and when going back on to all fours crushes its skull. 

Seeing it the other orcs back off a few paces showing a little more caution. Hearing a groan from Drogo Bilbo lets out a loud whiny of warning and rage rearing up again his horn flashing in the light that reflect of both it and the snow. Drogo jumps into a sitting position at the sound and Bilbo hurries to tell him telepathically to get on his back having once again landed on all fours. Drogo climbs on and has just enough time to grab Bilbo's mane before Bilbo takes off running straight at that orcs his horn lowered like a sword in front of him. A unicorns horn was extremely toxic to beings of darkness to touch one would mean instant death.

Charging threw Bilbo started running for the woods not thinking before taking the same direction that his parents had gone. This turned out to be a mistake for once he rounded the bend he could see what it had happened and even though he was running by the scene would always be burned into his memory as if in slow motion and would haunt his nightmares. 

He hears Drogo make a gagging sound behind him he looks upon the bodies of his parents his father torn limb from limb in 6 pieces while his mother had been attacked by what must have been multiple Wargs. Her body barley recognizable, he forced himself to look away, to get Drogo to safety even if he had to run all the way to Rivendell. Then from a short distance ahead he heard the sound of an elven hunting horn. Elves racing towards him on horse back Elrond in gleaming gold armor leading the charge. Bilbo ran faster to meet up with the battalion of elves seeing the surprise on Elronds face, that instantly hardened when he saw the orcs behind Bilbo and the Wargs that had come while Bilbo was running closing the distance fast.

Elrond unsheathed his sword and held it aloft it's blade glittering in the sun "Protect the unicorn!" he shouted getting an answering war cry from the elves around him.

Bilbo watched as the Elves ran past him to attack the Orcs while others pulled out bows and shot the Wargs ruthlessly, but Bilbo didn't stop not until he was behind Elrond's battle line. Where Bilbo finally succumbed to his grief and exhaustion dropped on the ground, legs curled beneath him so Drogo wasn't hurt. It took very little time for the Elves to decimate the Orcs, Elrond doubled back as Drogo climbed off and Bilbo turned back and hugged his knees sobbing inconsolably.

 

Elrond Dismounted and knelt beside Bilbo "Bilbo, where are you parents?"

Bilbo just shook his head and pointed a trembling finger to around the bank Elrond sent a few of his Elves in case they needed help before gently running his fingers threw Bilbo's hair trying to comfort and calm him. It wasn't until his Elves came back that Elrond understood, some Elves he sent looking a little green while others where vomiting. All they had to do was shake their heads to tell Elrond while Bilbo was acting this way.

 

Bilbo felt Elrond pull him into an embrace and curled his face into Elronds chest allowing it to make him feel safe while he sobbed, and the comforting babble to soothe him. Vaguely hearing Elrond say that he could live in Rivendell and when he reached his majority he could have bag end if he wanted it. Finally an exhausted Bilbo cried himself to sleep the last thoughts were of how much he had lost but Elronds warmth kept away the images of his parents bodies. He could swear he could hear their final "I love you" echoing in his ears...


	3. Chapter 2

Bilbo Baggins was sitting in his front garden, listening to the birds sing and smoking a bit of old toby. He didn’t usually smoke, but after a night of brutal nightmares Bilbo decided to indulge. It had been a little over four years since that day in the snow, he spent 3 years living with Elrond in Rivendell before he reached his majority and went back to bag end. That was six months ago, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss them. He still remembers the memorial that they had for the fallen hobbits lost during the winter. They buried all the dead in a single field, most of the hobbits were buried together, having simply filled in the mass grave. Bilbo’s parents were given separate graves side by side. They planted a white lilac tree for remembrance over the mass grave and filled the field with calendula flowers and stars of Bethlehem for grief and hope. To hobbits who took flower meanings so seriously it was the best way to honor their dead. At the foot of the tree there was a small stone plaque that read “Here lies the hobbits lost during the fell winter. May we never forget,” his parents had gotten their own headstones. Many of the Rivendell elves were in attendance including Elrond, Lindir, and Elrond’s children. After Bilbo was brought to Rivendell it didn’t take long to think of Elrond as a father of sorts, he had found another family among them and thought about going back to Rivendell often, he missed his adoptive father and siblings.

Bilbo was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice a tall man dressed in grey walk up until he was right by the garden gate. 

“Why good morning.” Bilbo told him, the man looked familiar but Bilbo couldn’t place him.

“What do you mean?” The grey man asked. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that is a morning to be good on?”

Bilbo blinked and wondered how this man could manage to complicate a simple greeting “All at once or none of the above I suppose, whichever you prefer.” Bilbo smiled mentally, he could be cryptic and noncommittal too. 

The man looked puzzled for a moment so Bilbo added “I don’t think I got your name Mr?”

The man furrowed his brow “You know my name but forgot I belong to it. I am Gandalf and Gandalf is well me.” 

Bilbo thought for a second then placed the name “Gandalf you used to do fireworks at parties, and you were my mom’s wizard friend right?” in response Gandalf nodded.

Curious Bilbo asked “But what are you doing here Gandalf? I haven’t seen you since I was a faunt.”

Gandalf nodded “I am looking for someone to go on an adventure.”

After a moment’s thought Bilbo said “I can’t imagine anyone west of Bree going…But maybe if you asked someone in Tookbourgh they’d want to go.”

Gandalf raised an eyebrow “If I wanted them I would be talking to them.”

Bilbo sighed “Honestly Gandalf I am fine here for now. It may not be the most exciting life but I’m content.”

Now it was Gandalf’s turn to sigh “I understand. Would you at least meet them and hear them out? Maybe let them spend the night before moving on? We could catch up and share stories.”

Bilbo smiled “Sure, how many are coming?”

Looking victorious Gandalf said “There are 13 of us. 12 dwarves and myself.”

Bilbo nodded “Right when will they get here?”

“Tomorrow late afternoon or early evening. Till then” Gandalf grinned 

Once Gandalf had left Bilbo went back inside and looked around, he took a deep breath and got to work cleaning the smial. After all he had guests coming.

 

Bilbo had just finished pulling the last of the food out of the stove, a large roast. When he heard a knock on the door. He went and when he opened it he saw a large Dwarf standing there he had a long beard and was bald. 

The dwarf nodded to Bilbo and said “Dwalin son of Fudin, at your service.”

Bilbo nodded “Bilbo Baggins at yours, why don’t you come in? I’ll show you where the food is.”

Dwalin nodded taking off his cloak as he walked in. Bilbo quickly led him to the dining room where the feast he had spent all day preparing was finished and steaming hot on the table. Right after he had gotten Dwalin settled there was another knock on the door. Already knowing it was going to be a long night Bilbo went and answered the door…

 

Bilbo hadn’t been wrong about the long night he quickly found his house full of dwarves and was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Before he knew it they went from throwing food around to throwing his mother’s fine china he tapped into his magic to make plates levitate when one dwarf would miss their intended target and nearly send the plate into a wall. He had been hoping that this would be a quiet gathering where he could meet Gandalf’s friends and they could all share stories but he had caught on pretty quickly that, that wouldn’t be the case. Having safely gotten all the dishware into the cabinets he decided he needed some fresh air. 

Bilbo headed outside and sat down on the bench in his garden. Letting the smell of the flowers calm his nerves, hobbits have always been connected to the earth being able to grow things with ease and hear the plants around them. Bilbo’s magic only made this ability stronger here in his garden the plants sang to him comforting in their voices. While he sat there with his head tilted back he listened to their tune in contentment when he picked up on a distinctly sour note. Looking around he found a small daffodil that was dying its once golden petals a dry brown, Bilbo knelt by the flower, sad that it had lost its vibrancy he held out his hand and gently held the head of the flower in his palm. Bilbo didn’t think twice before humming a gentle tune feeling his power rush to greet him and quickly a gentle warmth went from the mark on his chest and down to his palm to circle the flower in a soft glow. After a few seconds Bilbo’s magic had spread down to the flowers roots and the daffodil was one again a vibrant yellow its tune sweet and clear as it joined the other plants in their song when Bilbo pulled back his magic and lowered his hand. Just as he stood back up and went to sit back down someone walked up bagshot row and seeing him, walked over. 

“I’m seem to be lost would you happen to know the way to Bag End?” The stranger was a little taller than Bilbo dark raven hair falling down to just below his shoulders and beard well-kept if somewhat short compared to the others, but what really took Bilbo’s breath away was his ice blue eyes. 

Quickly collecting himself Bilbo steps forward and says “Well you’ve found Bag End what can I help you with, sir?” Bilbo left it as a question since the dwarf had yet to introduce himself.

“Thorin Oakenshield I believe my company has already arrived.” Thorin told him 

Bilbo nodded “That they have Master Oakenshield that they have.” Thorin glares so Bilbo leads him inside where it would appear that his guests have calmed slightly with the arrival of their leader. 

Seeing them Gandalf smiled “Ah Thorin I see you have meet our host?” 

Thorin’s eyebrow arched “This is the hobbit!” Thorin exclaimed disbelief clear in his tone “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar!”

Bilbo stiffened slightly but took a deep breath and walked toward the dining room to make a plate of food. When Thorin sat down to eat and his dwarves started badgering him about something or another Bilbo locked eyes on Gandalf across the hall with a pointed look. He gestured almost imperceptibly toward the door so Gandalf knew that he wanted to see him in private, but Gandalf just shook his head slightly and motioned for him to wait. Next came talk of some prophesy and a map Bilbo found himself listening almost detached. When they mentioned stealing a stone. 

Bilbo nodded “Sounds like you’ll need a burglar.” 

One of the dwarves, Nori his brain supplied, looked at him and asked “A burglar?” 

Bilbo nodded absently “The best, an expert for sure.”

One of the dwarves Bilbo thinks his name was Dori said excitedly “You hear that lads? He’s an expert!”  
Bilbo looks at him “Wait, What!” 

Bilbo glared at Gandalf before having a contract shoved into his hands shrugging he decided to read it. As he read he began to pace slightly trying to come up with a polite way to decline even though he had thought he had made it perfectly clear to Gandalf that he wouldn’t be taking part in this quest.

Something in the contract caught his eye “Dragon?” he whispered thinking it was low enough for the other dwarves not to hear, but was quickly proven wrong.

Hearing him Bofur perked up “Yea, think of a massive furnace with wings, flash of heat, searing agony, then poof you a pile of ash!”

Bilbo shuddered, his magic screaming at the thought of its now natural enemy. He could feel it trying to show him something important, most likely some of the original Unicorn’s memories. Sometimes his powers would do that but it hadn’t happened since the very first time he had healed something. It had been one of the Giant Elks that the Greenwood elves ride, Elrond had been watching over it while the king had visited and one day it took ill and died, before Bilbo realized what was happening he was kneeling beside it, his magic begging him to touch, to heal. He had followed those instincts and Elrond later told them when he and the king arrived Bilbo was healing the Elk a soft glow surrounding him. 

Bilbo knew that he couldn’t give in to his instinct this time, he tried to fight his magic with all the force of his will to keep himself from showing any power in front of the Dwarves. After a few seconds he knew that it was pointless. He collapsed on his hallway floor his magic pulling his mind back to a time long forgotten….


	4. Chapter 4

_A Unicorn stood firm while speaking with its magical siblings, this unicorn was the first of a line that would span thousands of years. Beside it stood a Dragon its wings spread toward the heavens and to the left of the unicorn there was a Phoenix. These were the three magical beings that would keep the land balanced and ensure that it prospered. They looked upon the different races, the ones they were meant to guide and protect and felt joy at how well the races were fairing._ _While they were still so young and had so much to learn they were also full of kindness and promise for a bright future…_

_Time went on and the races made many mistakes, but they had also made many triumphs. The Elves had a unique bond and respect for nature choosing to live their near immortal lives in harmony. The Dwarves had found a deep love and passion for creation, and stone, and as time went on they gained special abilities like stone sense to aid them. The Men were probably the strangest in their learnings and evolutions, their strength lay in their ability to adapt and overcome any obstacle, but, as time went on a greed began to grow in some of their hearts._

_One day they found a way to kill the phoenix. Who there would only be one of since it couldn’t reproduce, and every one hundred years the phoenix would burst into flame and be reborn. They had created a poison that would destroy the creature. The Unicorn had raced to the foot of what would be Erebor when the Dragon summoned him enraged. There at the Dragons feet laid the Phoenix weak, dying, and in pain._

_“Those monsters, murderers!” the Dragon roared “I will kill them all!” The Unicorn was shocked but could find no way to calm the Dragons fury._

_The Dragon called his many children and flew away to burn the man village to the ground. The Unicorn knelt by the Phoenix and wept for its dying friend. The Phoenix looked at the Unicorn and cooed comfortingly “Do not weep, my friend. I have lived so long, but you must be ready the Dragons have darkened their hearts, I can feel it you must try and reason with him lest his heart yield to his greed and we lose the dragons forever.”_

_The Unicorn nodded then quietly asked “What of you, you have kept us together, kept us strong, and what am I to do if I can’t reason with Dragon he has gone to destroy the humans!?”_

_The phoenix made a soft churring sound and nuzzled the unicorn gently “I ask if you can somehow save my strength, take my soul and turn it into a jewel. We all represented something at our creation, something that the world would need, one day the Dwarves will call this mountain home called here by the siren song of its rich jewels and metals. I have always had a soft spot for their love of creation, place my soul stone at the heart of the mountain so that I may watch over them, please let that be my last wish. But first I will leave you one last warning, if you can’t save the dragons from their rage they will be lost to the darkness. Should this happen it will fall to your kin to stop them it is my last gift to you, only you are going to be able to kill them should they turn dark you must stop them and if necessary end them. It will then fall to you to watch over the races in our stead, I am sorry my friend, I had never wanted to put you in this kind of position, to force you to choose and decide…”_

_Here the Phoenix paused taking in a raspy weak breath “But should this come to pass and the last dragon dies you must be prepared, for when the last dragon dies it will fall to the unicorns to control all magic, to ensure that the darkness doesn’t spread, and if it does to stop it, it is a large and cruel burden to bare…” With this the Phoenix laid its head on the ground and drew a last raspy, gasping breath. Realizing this was the end the Unicorn gently placed its horn on the phoenix’s breast directly below its heart and used its essence, what was left of its soul, power, and magic, to create a stone with tears pouring down its face the Unicorn whispered “Goodbye…”_

Bilbo couldn’t make out the name of the Phoenix turned beautiful jewel, but he quickly became aware of his surroundings. He was sitting in his armchair, his throat tight with repressed tears and a piercing headache, it took him a few moments to notice that Gandalf sitting beside him. Bilbo put his head in his hands trying to stop the sobs he felt rising in his chest.

Gandalf looked over at Bilbo “Feeling better?” he asked.

Bilbo still fighting tears said in a voice as soft as a whisper “I just need to sit quietly for a moment.”

Gandalf gave Bilbo a long look and in a scolding tone said “You have been sitting quietly for far too long, Bilbo Baggins!” At this Bilbo looked up seeing that Gandalf was already beginning his rant he just watched him pacing back and forth. Before reluctantly tuning back in to whatever he was saying “….and the invented the game of golf at the same time, and what about your mother? Belladonna would be so disappointed!”

When Gandalf brought his mom into the conversation Bilbo saw red, it was a nearly impossible feat to make Bilbo truly angry but he can’t say that he was very surprised that Gandalf would be dense enough to achieve it.

Unable to control himself Bilbo stood up and couldn’t stop himself from yelling “Don’t you dare bring my mother into this! You were supposed to be her friend, when I was young all she would talk about was your adventures and the great relationship you two had, the last I saw you I was four you were here for two days, long enough to fail at convincing mom to go with you and then you left! If you were such a good friend of hers than where were you that winter, where were you when we needed you, where were you after the winter had passed and we were burying our dead! When I was 30, burying my parents, becoming the unofficial head of my family and had felt like I lost everything! So do not tell me what my mother would feel or want!”

For a moment Gandalf was speechless but before he could get in his retort Bilbo decided to finish saying his peace “Then the first time I see you it’s not because you wanted to check on me but because you needed something, I had told you from the beginning that I would not be going on your quest and that I doubted that anything those dwarves could say would change my mind!” Finally feeling better after getting all that off of his chest Bilbo took a deep breath and looked at a contrite and almost apologetic Gandalf.

He turned to see that one of the dwarves Bofur, if he remembered correctly, was standing in the doorway with a sad and almost horrified expression and had heard what was said. Bilbo took a deep breath and said quietly “I think I’ll retire for the night, make yourselves at home, if you’ll excuse me.” Bilbo ignored the looks he could feel burning into his back from the other Dwarves, he walked into his bedroom and closed the door firmly behind him.

Bilbo put his back against the door and slid down till he was curled up on the floor leaning against the door, his arms hugging his knees that were curled against his chest. For the first time since that day in the snow Bilbo cried, his shoulders heaved from the force of his sobs a dam within him having broken. Bilbo cried for all the things he hadn’t felt like he was allowed to in the past. He cried for his parents, he cried for his cousin who would have died alone, he cried about the thought that his mom might be disappointed in him, he cried for that Phoenix who died in the snow because someone who just wanted to see if they could, and he cried for that beautiful unicorn, that his heart he knew the name of, who had to watch his friend die and be faced with killing the other who was blinded by grief. Eventually Bilbo’s sobs subsided and he crawled into bed, the moment his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

                                                      

                            

Bilbo bolted awake, drenched in a cold sweat with tears in his eyes, screams echoing in his ears and the smell of burning flesh still permeating his senses. Bilbo couldn’t remember what was in the dream but he had such a strong sense of foreboding it almost made him nauseous. It was strange he knew that this nightmare wasn’t the one that usually visits him, this one somehow left him with an unimaginable feeling of dread. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore he climbed out of his bed, and walked outside into the cool night air. After a moment of consideration he decided to head into the woods behind his smial. He had always felt more comfortable in the woods, when he was a safe distance from the house he gave into temptation and shifted. Feeling giddy and full of energy in his unicorn form he took off at a fast trot that quickly became a gallop loving the feeling of the wind in his mane and the only sounds being that of his heartbeat and his hooves devouring the ground beneath them.

Soon he reached a clearing and slowed down, feeling much calmer now that he had used up some of that nervous energy. All of a sudden he heard a voice say “Wow, you’re so beautiful.”

Bilbo’s head jerked up to see Kili, one of the dwarf twins, sitting there looking at him. Kili held out his hand slowly “Could I get closer?” he asked obviously not expecting an answer. Bilbo quirked his head sideways ears perked, Bilbo thought about it for a moment longer than decided that he would give the youngest Durin a chance, he walked towards him slowly gently brushing his hand with his muzzle, and hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision.

 

 

Kili kept himself perfectly still while the gorgeous white stallion walked over to him, knowing that any movement might startle him. When the unicorn pushed into his hand he couldn’t stop his relieved breath, glad that he hadn’t scared him. Kili slowly reached his other hand up and lightly rubbed the side of the unicorns face, a wide smile broke out on his face when he saw the unicorn lean into his touch. He was even more shocked however when the unicorn laid down beside him, gently resting its head in his lap.

Kili rubbed its neck gently and found himself opening up and telling the unicorn all about his life and how excited and happy he was to meet “Mr. Boggins” he spoke of a home he had never seen and his how lost he sometime felt, how utterly alone he felt even when surrounded my both his family and stone. As the night dragged on he drew comfort from the unicorn wrapping his arms around its neck and hiding his face in his mane. Then as the sun was rising the unicorn did something unexpected he stood up and motioned for Kili to climb up on his back. Somewhat shocked Kili did. He had been told when he was younger about the mythical unicorn and how it was a mighty and kind guardian.

Curling onto his back Kili said quietly “Thank you, I’m glad that you let me be your friend.”

 

                                                                                    

 

Bilbo walked back toward his house thinking about all that Kili had said, and knew that come dawn he would go with them. This night had taught him many things and he knew that not only was it his duty to defeat Smaug but these dwarves deserved their home back. So with Kili nestled safely on his back, he began the long walk back home. When he got home he would make a big breakfast and then go and tell everyone what had happened, he would also need to pack after all he was going on an adventure…


	5. Trouble with Trolls

                                                Trouble with Trolls

 

It had been three days since Bilbo had decided to join the dwarves on their quest to reclaim Erebor, and Bilbo was miserable. The weather was not the best going from a cloudy sky to a full blown rainstorm and back again in a matter of moments, and if that wasn’t enough it most of the dwarves didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. The only ones who seemed to go out of their way to get to know him was the twins Fili and Kili.

About twenty minutes later Thorin called a stop and dismounted his horse, “We’ll make camp here tonight.” He said before tying his horse to a thicker branch on a fallen tree nearby.

Bilbo dismounted Myrtle and turned to look at the farmhouse they would be calling home for the night, the moment he laid eyes on the worn, rundown structure he felt his blood run cold and his breath catch in his throat. Whatever happened to the family that lived here must have been horrific because he could feel the dark aura coming off of it even though he was close to a hundred feet away.

He walked over to Thorin who was standing in front of the ruins arguing with Gandalf before Bilbo could make out any words however, Gandalf threw his hands in the air in what was probably frustration and stormed past Bilbo muttering something about pig-headed dwarven princes who never listen.

Bilbo walked up to Thorin and said quietly “Are we sure we should make camp here, what happened to the people who used to live here?”

Thorin glared at the hobbit “I say where we make camp Halfling and I say we make it here!”

Bilbo nodded and went to help the others unsaddle the ponies and make camp but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips when he noticed that Kili had apparently convinced Fili to help him unsaddle Myrtle, who had taken quite a liking to the hobbit and the dwarf princes.

With a chuckle at their sweet antics he went to help Bombur prepare dinner….

 

It wasn’t long before dinner was finished and everyone was being handed their portions, Thorin had told the twins to watch the horses when he had gotten tired of hearing them torment Bilbo and Bomber because they were bored, and as well-meaning they may be there are only so many times Bilbo can catch them before they manage to slip one of their possibly poisonous mushrooms into the food considering every time Bilbo took them away they would go find more, where they were finding all these mushrooms Bilbo would never know.

It was close to an hour and a half later that dinner was done and Bomber had given Bilbo two bowls of food to take to Fili and Kili

I took Bilbo less than a minute to reach the boys who were sitting on a log by their posts looking like faunts that had broken their mother’s china. Knowing something was wrong immediately after seeing that look Bilbo sighed quietly and asked “What did you do?”

The twins swung around at a near break neck pace and Bilbo watched as a relieved smile spread across their faces “Mr. Boggins thank Mahal you’re here!” Fili said.

Bilbo just arched an eyebrow and waited for them to tell him what they wanted Kili looked shamefaced at him and said “We managed to lose two of the horses…”

Bilbo felt his jaw drop “You did what, how did you manage to lose the horses!”

Fili winced and said sullenly “We aren’t sure, we were watching them, honest, but we just did a head count and were missing two of them.”

Bilbo sighed and shook his head but before he could berate the youngsters and get the others for a horse hunt he heard these earth shattering stomps, feeling the ground shake beneath him in time with every footstep. They all stood frozen for a moment before they caught sight of this massive troll carrying a pony in each arm, Bilbo felt his heart seize when he saw one of them was Myrtle.

The next thing Bilbo knew Kili and Fili were pushing him towards the trolls camp and Bilbo found himself getting faintly nauseous being so close to the evil creatures. He heard them mutter something about hooting like an owl before pushing him into the troll camp, without a knife.

Bilbo walked as quietly as he could heart pounding in his ears as he approached the horse paddock where they were keeping the captured ponies. He had almost reached the paddock when one of the trolls turned in his direction and saw him. The twins seeing that he was obviously in trouble raced out of the bushes to come to his aid throwing their bowls of stew as they went shouting murder as if they were hoping making a large enough racket would terrify the large creatures.

The trolls laughed when they saw the twins and forgetting about Bilbo scooped them up. Bilbo felt his blood freeze as the trolls picked them up as if they were rag dolls and squeezed Kili hard enough that the sound of ribs breaking was clearly audible around the silent camp. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before speeding up as Kili let out a heart wrenching scream.

Fili saw Bilbo standing there with a look of horror on his face, and shouted “Run, get Uncle and the others!”

Bilbo found his feet obeying without him realizing it rushing as fast as he could into the woods until he heard Kili scream again.

Bilbo stopped all but frozen in place about 50 feet from the troll camp and felt something awaken within him, a fierce protectiveness that he hadn’t experienced since that day in the snow, with Drogo behind him and a pack of angry Orcs in front of him and the only thing echoing in his ears was that he wouldn’t lose another one, not again, that he would not fail.

Kili screamed again this time accompanied by Fili’s wail of grief and something white hot rose up in Bilbo, something he so rarely felt he almost didn’t recognize it fury. In his mind’s eye he could still see Kili from that night in the woods that air of innocence about him as he talked about not belonging anywhere. Bilbo felt himself shifting before he even realized what had happened, fury the heat of dragon fire raging in his stomach.

Bilbo raced into the troll’s camp and reared horn flashing and hooves flailing in fury his body language promising wrath, unicorns were gentle innocent creatures and Bilbo Baggins was no exception but if you hurt someone close to him you had better watch out because what Bilbo contained was a jaded innocence one born and hardened through war and brimstone and as these trolls would soon learn he may not stand up for himself but he would die for someone else.

The twins watched on Fili in shock Kili in a happy relief as the unicorn raced in rearing up then dancing as the fire flashing off its horn creating a beautiful and lethal sight. The Troll holding Kili let go Kili falling to the ground with a cry. Which seemed to anger the white stallion even more as it quickly rushed between Kili and the troll. The Troll leaned down to touch the unicorn before screaming as his skin boiled and burnt on contact. What the twins saw next would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

The Troll holding Fili let go as he checked his comrade and Fili unharmed rushed to his brother’s side the unicorn had no problem stepping in front of them both. He reared up again neighing his displeasure causing the three trolls to look at him and back away. The unicorn landed and for a moment all was still before the unicorn reared up again quietly and from his horn came this pure white sunburst like a star had fallen to earth and decided to shine in the clearing rather than the sky. The Trolls stood there in awe of the light this small smile on their faces not even realizing until it was too late as they turned to solid diamond.


	6. Fili Meets Mr. Unicorn

Fili could only watch on in shock as the trolls turned to diamond when they came into contact with the light that shone from the Unicorn’s horn like a star. Fili looked over at his injured brother to see Kili with a smile larger than Fili had ever seen, the unicorn having returned to all fours again walked slowly over to where Kili lay prone on the ground.  
Fili was about to get between his brother and the stallion when Kili reached his hand up and pet the Unicorn on its lowered head “Hello my friend, it is nice to see you again.”  
The unicorn neighed softly and nuzzled Kili’s hand before moving its head so its horn gently rested on the broken leg touch feather light, Fili watched in surprise as the Unicorn began to glow from his back hooves to his horn tip and his eyes slid closed the glow spread for the horn tip into Kili’s leg healing breaks and bruises alike before spreading farther, wherever the light touched cuts would heal and bruises fade before slowly receding back to the unicorn who raised its head healing finished.  
Kili slowly sat up and rose to his feet before hugging the unicorn tightly around its neck “Thank you for helping me, I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”  
The unicorn snorted as if to say that Kili should know better before gently rubbing their faces together, for a moment they both stayed there almost perfectly still just soaking in each other’s presences before Kili seemed to realize Fili was still there.  
“Oh, Fili meet my unicorn friend, unicorn friend meet my brother Fili.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo looked at Fili who had one hand still on his sword before ducking his head in greeting, he knew the elder Durin heir was only worried about his brother. It only took Kili a few moments to notice where exactly his brother’s hand was and Bilbo watched the younger Durin’s eyes narrow “Fi, please move your hand.”  
For a moment there was only tense silence before ever so slowly Fili moved his hand away from his sword hilt and looked over at Bilbo, “Ki, where on earth did you meet a unicorn?”  
Kili beamed “At Mister Boggin’s house I was lonely so he came and found me!”  
Fili nodded before reaching out his hand to stroke Bilbo’s nose, after a few moments of silence Fili said quietly “You know we’ll have to tell Uncle about this right?”  
Kili glared at him “Why you know that uncle doesn’t like magic, creature or otherwise, and what if he tries to force him to fight Smaug.”  
Fili turned to Kili and said sharply “The dragon is dead Kili!”  
Kili scoffed “You and I both know that dragon is still alive in there, otherwise Uncle wouldn’t have asked Balin to add a section where Bilbo would have to ‘deal with it’ if it was, written in khuzdul no less!”  
Fili flinched at the mention of the secret section “Uncle was just being thorough, he wouldn’t make a hobbit face a dragon by himself.”  
Kili shook his head “I don’t care if he was ‘just being through’ I won’t tell him about my friend if I think Uncle will force him to fight.”  
Fili sighed “Fine Ki, have it your way but he is going to be furious if he ever finds out we kept this from him.”  
Kili didn’t say anything else on the matter just turned back to Bilbo and gave him a smile “We should be heading back, thank you for saving me.”  
Bilbo nodded and the two brothers turned to leave they were about to leave the clearing when Kili stopped and turned around he seemed to hesitate for a moment before racing back to Bilbo and throwing his arms around his neck for a goodbye hug. After a moment he let go and went to catch up with his brother who was waiting just inside the tree line.  
Bilbo waited until they were out of sight before taking off at a gallop knowing he had to have made it at least part way to camp before they reached it otherwise it would look suspicious.  
Bilbo stopped before he broke the tree line of the camp and shifted back dropping to his hands and knees and pain and exhaustion attempted to overwhelm him. Using that much magic in a short span of time was exhausting and he could feel the angry black burn along his ribs from where the troll touched him.  
Bilbo knew that a being of light would burn a being of dark on contact, but Bilbo hadn’t know it would burn the being of light in return. Even now he could feel the dark taint trying to claw at his magic and mind to warp him like it did all of the creatures it came into contact with.  
Bilbo took a deep breath and forced himself to his feet before stumbling into the camp breathless. “Thorin, we have to help Fili and Kili they have been captured by trolls!”  
The Dwarves turned around and looked at Bilbo in shock before quickly grabbing there weapons, before they could run off into the forest Fili and Kili walked into the clearing in front of the burned down farmhouse, Thorin glared at Bilbo and snarled “The Halfling said you were captured by trolls.”  
Kili nodded “We almost were but we managed to get away after we sent Mr. Boggins to get help”  
The company nodded while Thorin continued to glare at Bilbo “And you Halfling, you just left them there to be killed by Trolls!”  
Bilbo looked down at his feet “I knew I wouldn’t be able to kill the Trolls, but the company should have been able to outnumber them, I decided going for backup was the best option.”  
Thorin’s glare grew even more intense as he sneered “So you were too useless to be of any help.”  
Bilbo couldn’t help the flinch at Thorin’s tone and words Balin sighed “No point in blaming anyone Thorin, all that matters is they are safe.”  
Thorin sighed before nodding “I suppose, Dwalin you take the first watch.”  
Bilbo curled up in his bedroll his body shaking and beyond exhausted from using so much magic in one setting it didn’t take very long for his exhaustion to drag him into the realm of sleep lulled by the deep breathing of the other company members…


	7. Radagast and The Arrival

The next morning the company woke at dawn to find that Gandalf had returned at some point in the night. Bilbo woke to see him sitting by the campfire smoking a pipe of Old Toby and acting as if nothing had ever happened. 

Bilbo helped Bombur make breakfast for the company, which was a quiet affair everyone still half asleep from their night’s sleep. Within half an hour the company was preparing to move out everyone marginally more awake then they had been. 

Bilbo went to saddle Myrtle and was just finishing up wincing slightly whenever his movements pulled the burned skin of his ribs uncomfortably. Bilbo had just finished getting Myrtle ready when he sees Bofur walk over to him, Bilbo smiles “Hello Bofur, is everything alright.”

Bofur nodded wringing his hands a look of guilt on his face, “I just wanted to apologize for Thorin’s actions yesterday, he was probably only worried about the boys and he took it out on you which was cruel of him.”

Bilbo’s smile grew at Bofur’s concern, and he nodded “It’s ok Bofur but you shouldn’t have to apologize for him, if he was sorry he would come tell me himself, still I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.” 

Bofur seemed to cheer up when Bilbo told him that and nodded his cheerful smile back in place at the assurance that Bilbo didn’t seem too bothered by Thorin’s words. Bofur nodded before going back to his pony to finish getting it saddled. Bilbo sighed before gasping as Myrtle nudged his burn gently from where her nose pushed against his shirt, a concerned look in her honey brown eyes as if she could sense the dark taint on him. 

Bilbo thought she probably could, doing a quick look and seeing that no one was paying any attention to him he whispered quietly in Myrtle’s ear “Please stop doing that little one, it hurts.”

Myrtle sent him another concerned look “Your hurt, light child, I can feel it.”

Bilbo smiled fondly at the concerned mare, “It should heal in time just stop touching it please.”

Myrtle looked skeptical but stopped touching his injured side all the same, “Thank you” Bilbo whispered before Thorin who was mounted already at the head of the company shouted back “Halfling if you’re done conversing with you pony we would like to head out.”

Bilbo felt himself blushing when he noticed that everyone had already mounted and he had become the center of attention, quickly mounting Myrtle he was careful not to kick her sides or pull the reigns he gave her a moment to get used to his weight then asked her to catch up with the company who had started moving the moment he had swung up into the saddle. 

Bilbo heard Myrtle laugh before taking off at a full gallop to catch the others, nipping at the tails of the ponies that were last in the caravan to move over. Bilbo couldn’t help laughing at her antics feeling himself lighten with every chuckle especially when the dwarf princes joined into what quickly became a race to see whose pony could cause the most mischief before Thorin noticed.

It wasn’t long till they were going through the forest their pace having slowed but their spirits still high they called their ponies to a halt when they heard the sound of running footsteps from the sound there must have been dozens of them, the pounding of the earth mimicking a heartbeat that you could almost see on the forest floor. Thorin’s hand grabbed his hilt while Kili strung his bow and notched an arrow before pulling it back to full draw. The company seemed to hold their breath when through the bushes burst a sled being pulled by rabbits of all things. Bilbo watched Gandalf calm the brown wizard whose name was apparently Radagast Bilbo tuned out their conversation and watched their surroundings, something was wrong but Bilbo couldn’t place it.

The entire company had dismounted the ponies to let them rest but Bilbo still didn’t take his eyes off the woods even after dismounting. Giving up on trying to see a threat Bilbo closed his eyes and called on his powers feeling a gentle warm hum as they greeted him, Bilbo cast his powers out like a net spreading them out as far as he dared without drawing attention of dark creatures or the two wizards less that ten feet away. Bilbo’s power had spread to the edges of the clearing when he felt a dark presence on the edge of his radar, it took him only a second before he recognized exactly what it was.   
Before Bilbo could shout to the others a warning a Warg burst through into the clearing Kili who had his bow drawn was quick to put it down the company stood frozen for a moment seemingly in shock before Gandalf walked over to Thorin and shook him by the shoulders “Who else did you tell!”

Thorin glared “I didn’t tell anyone!”

Gandalf sighed “Irrelevantly, you’re being hunted.”

Bilbo felt a chill run down his spine, the same time as howls split the air the Wargs were almost right on top of them.  
Bilbo heard Radagast say something about rabbits before urging his sled onward towards the coming danger they heard the Wargs take after him, Gandalf turned to the company and shouted “Run!”

They ran into the plain going straight while Radagast led the enemy away Gandalf leading the way they took cover behind a large rock their hearts hammering as they tried to decide which way to go. One of the Wargs jumped up on the boulder both it and the Orc on his back looking into the distance and not immediately noticing them. The Warg seemed to take a deep breath before looking directly at Bilbo, he felt his blood freeze at the cold look in the Wargs eyes it began to growl drawing the attention of his rider, Kili pulled back the string of his bow about to shoot the Warg and his rider but before he could the Warg threw his head back and howled the call screaming one thing “Unicorn!”

No sooner had its call rung out across the plain Kili released his arrow imbedding it in the Wargs bared throat, Dwalin quickly dispatching the orc. Before the Wargs body had even hit the ground howls split the air and the Wargs and Orcs stopped chasing Radagast turning around and racing towards where the call had started. The company ran as fast as they could but the Wargs were quickly gaining ground and Bilbo knew they had no hope of outrunning them.   
Then Bilbo realized where Gandalf was leading them a secret tunnel to Rivendell was just up ahead if they could make it into there the Wargs would be too large to follow, Bilbo felt his blood boil when rather than tell the others where to go he jumped unseen into the hole never having used even an ounce of magic to try and slow the Wargs down. 

Turning and looking Bilbo saw that they wouldn’t make it in time the Wargs less and ten feet away and closing fast, Bilbo ran up to Thorin “Listen to me, there is a tunnel up ahead if we can make it there they can’t follow.” 

Thorin for once just nodded quickly getting the others to the hole that had only been a few feet away, Bilbo grabbed Kili and pushed him towards the hole. Thorin and Bilbo were finally the only ones left but before Bilbo could make it to the hole himself he felt teeth sink into his shoulder pulling him back. Bilbo couldn’t stop his scream as he was pulled backwards into the quickly swarming Wargs reaching his hand out for Thorin reflexively, Thorin looked back at him with sad eyes before jumping into the tunnel leaving him there. Bilbo was pulled along frozen as the Wargs dragged him an easy three hundred feet away from the tunnel the pack encircling him. Bilbo had finally recovered enough to call his magic feeling it burn the Warg to ash Bilbo slumping to the grassy floor the moment he was released panting and trying to think past the burning pain in his side and shoulder.

He managed to shift before the others there jumped attempting to keep him on the ground Bilbo attacked impaling two of them on his horn while he fought to rise to his feet his once pristine white coat charred in places where the dark creatures touched, he kicked backwards hard hitting one of the Orc riders in the chest hard enough to make it cave in as his lungs burst or were impaled by broken ribs from the force of the impact. Bilbo quickly found himself fighting a losing battle, nowhere to run, too many to fight, and growing weaker with every blow the Wargs and their riders delivered. One of the Orcs to his right finally found the opening he needed and threw some kind of rope lasso around Bilbo’s neck and pulling hard attempting to pull him over. Bilbo screamed the rope burning and tightening with every pull before long Bilbo’s legs gave out. 

The once mighty Unicorn, exhausted and defeated, over ninety percent of his once pristine coat charred and blackened, his body trembling from pain and exhaustion. Bilbo could see one of the Orcs standing over him a sword raised high and for a moment Bilbo couldn’t help but think how he never should have said yes to Gandalf if maybe then things would have been different or maybe if he had never left Rivendell in the first place… 

Bilbo watched the sword descend knowing that with it, it carried his end. Before it could finish its descent an Elven arrow pierced it through the chest followed closely by the sound of an Elven hunting horn. Bilbo saw Elrond leading an entire battalion of Elves cutting down or shooting the evil creatures one by one. It didn’t take long before all of the Orcs and Wargs were either dead or on the run, Elrond was about to order his elves to take after them when he saw Bilbo lying there in Unicorn form beaten and on the edge of death. 

Heart in his throat Elrond quickly dismounted and ran to Bilbo kneeling down in the earth beside his head “Bilbo, can you hear me?”

Bilbo neighed weakly in response his closed eyes fluttering slightly, Elrond gently stroked a patch of unburned skin on the top of Bilbo’s face “You need to turn back Bilbo, I know your hurting, but I can’t help you while you’re in this form.”

Bilbo tried to focus through the blinding agony that had become his body trying to find the energy to turn back, it seemed like hours before he felt his Unicorn form release him slowly and painfully making the turn back into a hobbit. 

Once the transformation had completed Elrond gently scooped up Bilbo holding him like one would a baby, passing him to one of the others just long enough so he could mount back up and head back toward Rivendell, tears in his eyes at the form of his adopted son barely breathing in his arms..


	8. Sunflower Fields

Elrond rode his horse hard Bilbo wrapped in a blanket in front of him, he knew if he wasn’t careful he would exhaust his horse before they even made it back to Imraldis but he could see from the corner of his eye Bilbo’s chest struggling to rise, his breathing becoming shallow and weak.

They were less than ten minutes from Imraldis when Elrond’s horse who hadn’t been protesting the run to Rivendell skidded to a halt whinnying loudly as the other horses in Elrond’s company stopped beside them. Elrond didn’t understand why at first and was about to urge it forward again when one of the other horses walked up and gently nudged Bilbo’s hair. 

Elrond watched Bilbo’s head turn limply to the side Elrond felt a lump in his throat at how utterly still his adopted son was it only took him a moment to realize that Bilbo wasn’t breathing his stillness having become the stillness of death.

“Bilbo!” Elrond shouted dismounting and kneeling on the ground starting CPR in between breaths he prayed to all the Valar he could name and hoped they wouldn’t take his son from him….

 

Bilbo woke up in a field of flowers his body feeling almost too heavy to move the sunlight warm on his face. He tilted his head up to the sun as he listened to the soothing sounds of the flowers around him he had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard a gentle voice speak to him “Hello child.” Bilbo opened his eyes and saw a unicorn laying among the flowers its silvery coat glistening in the sunlight. 

“Who are you?” Bilbo asked curiously.

The Unicorn chuckled “I am many things both the original and the last but you my child, may call me Alina.”

While Alina was speaking she had also stood up and walked towards him she was now standing directly above him. Bilbo reached out and gently pet the side of her face. “Alina, you were the original Unicorn weren’t you? The one who keeps coming to me in my dreams?”

Alina dipped her head in acknowledgement Bilbo thought for a moment before saying “Where are we, last thing I remember I was trying to protect the others from Orcs…”

Alina looked sad for a moment “You protected them and then their leader abandoned you, the Orcs and Wargs attacked viciously and at the moment your body has succumb to the dark magic that has poisoned your body.”

Bilbo’s brow wrinkled as he tried to make sense of everything Alina had said before he understood “Wait succumbed, as in I’m dead!”

Alina nodded her eyes sad “I’m afraid so, the elven lord is currently trying to revive you but whether it works or not is up to you.”

Bilbo’s brow furrowed “What do you mean it’s up to me?”

Bilbo heard her laugh a crystalline laugh “My dear child, if you wish to stay dead then you will, but if you wish with all your heart to live then maybe you will have a fighting chance.”

Bilbo sighed sadly “I knew Thorin didn’t like me, but I can’t believe he would actually leave me there.” 

Alina sighed “My sweet child, if it were up to me I would tell you to stay here with me, but I know that you have a fondness for some of the Dwarves and we both know that without you they will die before they reach the mountain.”

Bilbo closed his eyes the image of a dead Kili flashing in his mind’s eye with a cruel clarity and Bilbo knew that he would never be able to leave the young boy to that fate. 

Tears leaked from Bilbo’s eyes as if he knew how much suffering he would have to endure from his choice “Alina I want to go back.” Bilbo whispered quietly.

Alina nodded tears in her eyes “Very well, my sweet selfless child. I will send you back, so you may protect them again.”

Bilbo watched as his vision slowly blacked out the sound of a heartbeat echoing in the silent field in the darkness Bilbo felt a pain like acid in his blood before all faded out entirely.

 

Elrond let out an exhausted sob as he felt a weak heartbeat under his hands and watched Bilbo take a single weak breath he quickly mounted back up and the moment Bilbo was placed in his lap, his horse took off at a near break neck speed. 

He saw Rivendell up ahead and let out a relieved breath they were almost there. 

 

Gandalf had just lead the solemn company to Rivendell through the secret pass, Thorin had told them how he had been unable to save Bilbo from the Orcs and Gandalf couldn’t help but feel bad for his death.

They were talking with Lindir who had just informed them that Elrond hadn’t come back from patrol yet when three elves on horseback raced into Rivendell.  
Elrond quickly dismounting and taking an unconscious Bilbo from one of the other elves “Lindir there is an emergency, go and prepare one of the healing rooms.” Elrond snapped urgently.

Lindir nodded “Right away Lord Elrond.” Before running further into the palace.

Gandalf walked a few steps closer and looked at the eerily still body of Bilbo “That is one of our company, his name is Bilbo.” Gandalf informed him quietly.  
Elrond shot him a glare “Then I will deal with you and your company later Gandalf the Grey.” He snapped.

Elrond walked into the palace nearly racing in the same direction that Lindir had gone in while the company still stood in the courtyard silent.

Elrond laid Bilbo down on the bed quickly beginning to take of his clothes so he could get access to the wounds, his fury and despair growing more and more with every black burn he uncovered.

Once Bilbo had been totally uncovered Elrond felt hopelessness well in his chest seeing that over ninety percent of his body had been covered in the dark magic taint, his faintly glowing unicorn marking the only thing keeping the taint from spreading further.

Swallowing past the sudden tightness in his throat Elrond turned to Lindir “Get Lady Galadril, hopefully she can help us.”

Lindir nodded before leaving the room to find the Lady but first he took a moment to compose himself because of one thing he was sure, Bilbo would probably die tonight and if he didn’t well he may very well wish they had killed him…


	9. Kili Knows

Twelve hours, it took Elrond and Galadriel twelve hours to finally purge the dark magic from Bilbo’s system. Half way through the procedure Bilbo had regained consciousness and his screams echoed throughout Rivendell chilling the blood of all who could hear him.

Now he laid in an exhausted slumber, a black vine marking the only sign that he had ever been infected at all. The marking had originally wrapped around him, its thorns almost curling around the unicorn marking on Bilbo’s chest, but Elrond and Galadriel were able to reduce the taint so that the marking only curled up to his knee.

Elrond sat at Bilbo’s bedside waiting with baited breath for his son to wake, he had sat next to Bilbo through the night hoping that he would be alright.  
It was as the sun was rising coloring Rivendell in a pale pink light that Bilbo began to finally stir, Elrond shot to his feet “Bilbo!” he said quietly gently stroking some of Bilbo’s hair out of his face, “Can you open your eyes?”

Bilbo’s eyes shut even tighter before he cracking them open just a sliver, Elrond gave a sigh of relief when Bilbo groaned at the light.   
Bilbo opened his eyes slowly blinking hard, he looked at Elrond and his eyebrows furrowed “Ada?” He whispered quietly his voice weak.

Elrond smiled “I’m here Bilbo, we almost lost you son.”

Bilbo shuddered “For a moment I had almost lost myself, it was agony I almost wanted to die just to make it end.”

Elrond hushed Bilbo gently “We were able to eliminate most of the taint, but we won’t know how it affected your unicorn form until you shift.”

Bilbo nodded “What of the company, are they safe?”

Elrond nodded “Gandalf led them here through the hidden passage, they are all unharmed.”

Bilbo nodded weakly exhausted, Elrond looked sad and said quietly “I know your still tired but is there anyway you could shift? We need so see how it   
affected your unicorn form.”

Bilbo nodded weakly and let Elrond help him out of bed, once Bilbo was standing he tentatively reached out for his powers feeling his whole body shutter weakly in exhaustion.

Bilbo was mildly surprised to see that slipping into his unicorn form was a little more uncomfortable than usual and that once in unicorn form his legs could no longer hold him, so he laid down on the floor legs curled almost underneath of him.

Elrond looked at Bilbo with sadness shining in his gaze, Bilbo had indeed changed since the dark magic he now had areas of midnight black above his hooves and at the very tips of his ears, his coat that used to shine with an ethereal light was an almost dull white in comparison though Elrond was sure it would regain its glow after Bilbo had rested.

Elrond gently stroked the side of Bilbo’s neck “Thank you, I know you must be tired to you want to transform back before resting?”

Elrond heard Bilbo’s voice echo tiredly in his mind “No, I’ll just rest like this for now.”

Elrond nodded and draped a blanked over Bilbo before leaving quietly so he could rest, after all he had a Wizard to interrogate.

 

Kili was wandering through the winding corridors of Rivendell, Kili didn’t really mind the Elves too much he wasn’t around them often enough to feel one way or the other, but he was able to appreciate the beautiful architecture.

While wandering around he slipped on the slick floor and fell against a door which much to his surprise was unlocked, the door swung open at a gently push and to Kili’s surprise there laying on the floor covering with a blanket was Mr. Unicorn, looking exhausted and worn.  
Kili approached him quietly and whispered “Mr. Unicorn, are you ok?”

At his voice the unicorns eyes opened and he slowly lifted up his head an exhausted voice whispered in Kili’s mind “Kili, are you ok? I tried to stop the Orcs.”

Kili teared up “Is that why you’re hurt?”

Kili sat beside his unicorn friend and hugged him around the neck “Were all ok, I’m so sorry!”

The Unicorn rested his head on Kili’s shoulder to return the hug “It’s alright I’m glad your safe.”

Kili looked up suddenly “Did you see what happened to Mr. Boggins?”

The unicorn chuckled gently “He will be alright, I promise.”

Kili nodded hugging him tighter Bilbo could feel Kili’s tears wetting his neck “Thank goodness I was so worried about you both.”

Bilbo curled himself around Kili as best as he could and waited for him to doze off exhausted from his crying before finally allowing sleep to claim him.

 

It was two hours later that Bilbo awoke having heard someone enter the room, still half asleep he looked up at the intruder still keeping his head on Kili’s back he relaxed slightly when he saw that it was Elrond, who looked surprised to see Kili snuggling with Bilbo. 

Bilbo smiled and quietly projected to Elrond “Shh don’t wake him.”

Elrond looked at Bilbo questioningly “The Youngest Durin?”

Bilbo nodded and curled himself back around Kili who had started to stir slightly Elrond sat down on the bed and watched the two, Bilbo seeming to guard the young dwarf while he slept.

It wasn’t much longer before the young dwarf awoke and saw Elrond in the room watching them Kili looked puzzled for a moment before asking “Are you the one who helped Mr. Unicorn, Lord Elrond?”

Elrond nodded “My patrol and I found him badly injured after the Orcs attacked.”

Kili’s brow furrowed and he looked at Bilbo worriedly “Are you feeling better now Mr. Unicorn?”

Bilbo nodded slightly and gently nuzzled Kili’s cheek, Bilbo could see that Elrond was deep in thought and reached out with his magic to speak with him “What are you thinking about Ada?”

Bilbo left his magic extended so Elrond could answer mentally “I was wondering what Kili would do if he knew who you were.” 

Bilbo dipped his head before responding “I have considered revealing myself to him quite a few times.”

Elrond nodded “The two of you have the beginnings of a very strong bond, if you wished to tell him I would not object.”

Bilbo chuckled “Usually you would not advise me to trust a Dwarf Ada.”

Elrond dipped his head in acknowledgment “Normally that is true, their greed has led to many a catastrophe, but I can see that your bond with this boy will become something very powerful your magic seems to have decided that he will need a guardian, and has chosen you for the role.”

Bilbo listened to what Elrond was saying knowing that it was true even as the shock of what that would entail washed over him Elrond smiled “Your magic is attempting to create many bonds from what I can see, two more like the one with young Kili though they are in their infancy and may take a very long time to develop, and the mate bond that was once just a faint string has strengthened leading me to believe that you will soon know your mate.”

Bilbo smiled and after a moment’s hesitation told Elrond “When Kili wakes I would like to reveal myself to him, this young one is special.”

Elrond smiled at him and gently rubbed his head before finally speaking out loud “I will give you too some privacy.”

Bilbo nodded and gently nudged Kili so he was in a more comfortable position, Bilbo watched Kili sleep for another hour before he finally woke up.

When Kili woke up he smiled up at Bilbo “Hello Mr. Unicorn, I’m sorry that I feel asleep on you.”

Bilbo chuckled “It’s ok young one, I don’t mind.” Everything was quiet for a moment before Bilbo said quietly “Kili, can you keep a secret even from your brother and uncle?”

Kili looked confused but nodded, Bilbo smiled “I’m more than just a Unicorn, I’m also a person would you like to see?”

Kili gasped and nodded his head rapidly, Bilbo chuckled “Ok but you have to keep who I am a secret, promise?”

Kili nodded “I promise.”

Bilbo shifted back into his hobbit form and opened his eyes to look at Kili, Kili looked at him in a mix of shock and awe before finally whispering “Mr. Boggins you’re Mr. Unicorn!?”


	10. Facebook AN

Hello Everyone I decided to write this Authors Note to let all of you know that I have Facebook now and I would love for you to be my friends, I’ll post things about my stories including deleted scenes or behind the scenes that you wouldn’t find anywhere else.

You could also get to know me a little more as a person and if things go well we will be able to play my favorite game together. 

Beta Mom and I both love this game and I can think I speak for the both of us when I say we would love to get to know you better and interact with you more.

My facebook name is Yaoi Angel I’ll post the link here: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100017032148985

If this is something you’d be interested in please let me know what your facebook name is or send me who your fanfiction name is in messenger and I’ll accept your request.

It would definetly mean a lot but no pressure, Thanks Angel.


End file.
